lullaby baby
by katieissocoollike
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have more in common than they think: what happens when Rachel find out her crush Quinn is pregnant only for Quinn to find out Rachel was pregnant before McKinley, love story between the two girls who start their own family in weird ways?


It's my first time writing something like this so please comment if you like it, if it needs improving or if there's an idea you have that you want me to write about fanfics about Rachel having children before McKinley and then falling in love with a pregnant Quinn Fabray (contains a rape seen although wont be that detailed) DO'NT LIKE DO'NT READ...

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V It's the beginning the school year an I, Rachel Berry, am currently dragging myself through the doors of McKinley High, struggling to adjust to the normalcy of being back in the school that has terrorized me daily since first moving to Lima in Freshmen year. Break had definitely ended to soon for me and now to top it all off i'm now speed walking through halls, trying avoided any conflict with the cheerios and jocks who owned the place-slushying anyone one who stood out of place due to their: race, gender, sexual orientation or if they are by definition a _'nerd'._

Not many people know the real Rachel Berry, only my loving fathers and closet friends from where I used to live know the truth. The truth being that I have two sides to me: Rachel the fame addicted, future Broadway star and Rachel, the devoted mother. That's right, Rachel Barbra Berry _is_ indeed _the_ mother of twins, Daniel and Addie Berry. Yes I know I kept the two a secret from my 'school life' despite the fact I was only fourteen at the time and was involved in a horrible incident, but I could never be ashamed of bringing to perfect souls into the world. It was that just that I wanted what was best for my children, knowing that if people knew, then they would only think worst of my precious babies even if it meant that some might bully me less but I can't take that chance.

I was about to reach homeroom, as i'm always trying to get there early to stay clear from any bullies yet rounding the corner i spot glee club members and best McKinley friends, Kurt and Mercedes, getting the full impact of a slushy shower with David Karofsky on the other end. Feeling my pulse race i stop in my tracks as if moving a muscle, i would be seen yet as he through his final slushy at the gaping divas he noticed me staring staight back at him, one paled faced Rachel Berry.

Without thinking, I ran as fast as my legs could take me and into the girls toilets only to be met by the sound of a distraught cry. Being the caring person I am, i tracked down the source of the effeminate cry using my motherly instinct and asked "are you ok in there?" only to be met by silence, "well obviously you are not ok due to the fact that your crying, but i'm sure you would benefit if you talked to someone, perhaps a friend of yours?" again met with the sound of sniffling and a whimper or two.

The latch on the toilet door causes me to jump back startled only to be more scared when the door opens to reveal one Quinn Fabray. What is most worrying is what could have done this to the schools 'queen bitch' to make her cry like she is. "Hi" is the first thing i could think of. Another secret i have, is that I am madly, head over heels, in love with Quinn despite that she is my main tormentor here. Before i could say anything else i find herself in the warm arms of Quinn, struggling to support the cheerleaders weight. "Quinn, whats wrong?, shhh it's going to be alright" i say trying to comfort the broken girl in front of me. finding enough strength, Quinn walks over to the sink, only to slide her back down the cold tiles until reaching the floor and pulling her feet up to the rest of her body. "no, it's not going to be alright Rachel" the sound of my name rolling from the blondes lips startles me more than it should have. Deciding not to question it, i make my way over to quinn and sit down next to her, engulfing her in a comforting hug. "whats the matter quinn?" it took a few moments before a fragile and almost unnoticeable "... i'm pregnant" came out of her withering mouth. My world came crashing down on me at that exact moment. As if my heart was ripped from my chest only feeling this once before in the past but 'is it finn's?' was the thing that came to my mind which seemed bring an even larger sob out of my crush followed by a lot of "oh God"s. Realizing I said this out loud, I immediately cringed knowing the answer to that question.

I Hold Quinn a while longer, until all I can hear is the sound of the girl breathing. Checking the time on my watch I notice that iv'e missed the first half of my lesson and that probably i would probably be missing most of the day."hey, how about i take you home?" knowing that if i skipped a day it won't affect my grades as i have a 4.0GPA so could have the best possible life for myself and my children as well as me knowing that Quinn is also one of the highest in all hers too. This was dismissed with aloud "No!, my parents don't know and don't even _think _about telling anyone ManHands!" I back off slightly, hearing the same tone Quinn uses when putting people and especially me, down a step...or five, but this only seems to make Quinn go back to the same weeping cry that strangely makes _me_ want to say apologize towards her. Going through my pockets on the jumper my little stars got me on mothers day, I hand an unused tissue to her as i say considering that Quinn will know my 'dirty little secret' "how about mine? my parents will be out all day" not telling Quinn that my children and their sitter will be at home.

Quinn doesn't speak but nods her head in defeat. Smiling slightly, I stretch my hand out for the beautiful girl to take. Even though shes been crying, still looks as amazing as the day I first saw her in the halls of McKinley, accusing me of trying to steal her oafish boyfriend because, yes i was looking in his direction but that was only to gaze at the goddess on his arm. Quinn follows me out of school and we make are way into my car, Quinn giving me questioning look as she notices the car seats in the back only to give her no reply to her silent question but shrugs it off anyway. The journey back to my house is quite and as awkward and i expected it to be yet we are soon out the car and stepping inside.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

As we stepped inside Ra... i mean Rupual's house i notice 2 things: how warm and comforting berry's house is, just like her hugs, wait what? and the second being the male singing cumming from one of the rooms, I thought she said her dads wouldn't be in?. I follow Rachel to what i think is the kitchen past the living room to be greeted by the now scared man."GOD, RACHEL!, what are you doing home so early, oh and you brought a friend?" he says as he looks my way seeming to be more surprised that i'm here than the fact that were skipping school. "Sorry George, i didn't mean to startle you in any way. me and my...friend here are home early due to an...unexpected event" Rachel says calming the large man down, still looking a bit on edge but who calls their own farther by their first name? "well George, you might as well take the day off, i'm sure the twins are awake now and will want feeding, and you should go spend some time with your own family" well that leaves me utterly confused. "thanks Rach!, Adi and Daniel are upstairs asleep, same time tomorrow?" she nods and shows the man out before turning to me slowly and releasing a sigh. "come on, iv'e got some thing to show you" she says as if shes about to tell me something important.

We walk up the stairs as Rachel guides me to what i think her room is yet as the door opens i am greeted to two toddlers who look _exactly _like Rachel. they run towards her the best they can, begging to be picked up both screaming "MOMMY!" I stand there in shock, not knowing what i heard was correct. "hey stars, mommies brought a friend home, can you say hi?" she says as she picks up each child, puts one on each hip securely and places a loving kiss on both heads. "hello!" they say almost simultaneously and wave to me. I'm still shocked but i managed to wave back thinking 'who's the father?!'


End file.
